Times 3
by Lucia Liddell
Summary: Draco's life is pretty simple after the Dark Lord was killed. That is until the number 1 knuckle head ninja came in. Can Draco handle Naruto x3? Rated M for later chapters. DracoxOC NarutoXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Times 3.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**MRITMD: Yo all I am here with an awesome new story! Yes Voldie is dead!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto belong to their super epic owners J. and Masashi Kishimoto. Flames will be used to cook my chicken!**

**Main pairings: DracoxOC and NarutoxOC.**

_"Japanese"_

"English"

~Jutsu~

_**Spells**_

_**(Kyubbi no Kitsune, Kurogitsune, Ringurida talking)**_

_*Parsletounge*_

_

* * *

_

Draco read the newspaper. Apparently they had found a new continent completely covered in strange kind of magic that had made it seem invisible, but it finally cracked. But what caught Draco's eye is that 3 kids, about his age, were coming to Hogwarts. They were to be sorted with the 8 years.

* * *

Naruto looked around the strange buildings in Diagon Alley.

_"Mayonaka did you see that! That person just flew off on a BROOM sorta like when you ride on your SCYTHE!" _Naruto yelled, running around, people staring at the orange clad boy.

_ "I saw Naruto I saw!" _Midnight, one of his triplet siblings yelled.

_"Will you two calm down! You're embarrassing me!" _Ring, Naruto's other triplet sibling yelled.

_""Sorry Ring!" _Midnight and Naruto said in unison. They entered Ollivanders with their guide, Minerva McGonagall.

"Hello Minerva!" Ollivander said.

"Hello Ollivander. I need wands for these three." Minerva said.

"Why do we need wands their basically useless." Midnight said.

"Yeah! We can just use Chakra!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry about them . They don't get this world just yet."

"It's quite alright."

After their little conversation they got their wands. Naruto a 9 inch Dragon Bone wand with a Griffin feather and 1 strand of fur from each of the tails of a Nine-Tailed beast. Midnight got the same except it was Basilisk Venom instead of a feather. And ring got a 10 inch wand made of Shadow Phoenix bones and a core of pure Sirens voice. Afterward they went to Madam Malikins and then to Florish and Bots.

"Hey a pet store! Can we go in?" They asked, and ran in when Minerva said yes.

When they came back out Midnight had a 4 tailed snow fox and Naruto had a 5 tailed fire fox. And Ring a mini siren.

_"CANDY!" _Naruto screamed, running towards the store.

_"Naruto! WATCH OUT!" _Midnight and Ring screamed, but it was too late Naruto had slammed into someone.

"Owww! _Watashi wa gomen!_" Naruto yelled.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" A red haired boy yelled.

"Weasley." A white haired boy hissed, he was on the ground as well.

"Malfoy." The red haired one spat.

Midnight and Ring took this as an opportunity and grabbed Naruto hauling him out of there. The next day the Uzumaki triplets were sitting in a empty(Not anymore XD!)compartment, chatting, when the door slid open.

"You're the one who slammed into me aren't you." A familiar red head said

_"Aww wa seik__ō__" _Naruto whimpered.

* * *

**MRITHMD:I AM SO EVIL! See you next time! Review or I'll send Kyuubi after you!**

**Translation:**

**Watashi wa gomen-I'm sorry!**

**Aww wa ****seikō-Aw fuck**

**Mayonaka-Midnight**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune-Nine tailed fox**

**Kurogitsune-Black nine tailed fox**

**Ringurida-Ring Leader.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**MRITMD:I AM BACK! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR...PATIENCE! Flames will be used to make my sick puppy healthy again!  
Midnight:Thank you.**

**Naruto:For**

**Ring:Your**

**Midnight:Reviews!**

**Naruto:Even if**

**Ring:No one **

**Midnight:Reviewed yet!**

**MRITHMD: On to the chappie!**

**Main pairings: DracoxOC and NarutoxOC.**

_"Japanese"_

"English"

~Jutsu~

_**Spells**_

_**"(Kyubbi, Kurogitsune, Ringurida talking)"**_

_*Parsletounge*

* * *

_

_**Times 3**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Summery of Last time!  
**__ "You're the one who slammed into me aren't you." A familiar red head said._

_ "Aww wa seik__ō__" Naruto whimpered._

_

* * *

_

"What!" The red head hissed.

"N-Nothing!" Naruto said.

"That didn't sound like nothing...What did you say?"

"N.O.T.H.I.N.G!"

Midnight finally got fed up with this and pushed the red head out of the compartment and slammed the door shut.

_"I hate people like that don't you?"_ She asked.

_"Hell yes!" _Naruto and Ring answered.

They each turned when there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Midnight called, and a boy with white-blond hair stepped in.

"Hello. I am Draco Malfoy." The boy said.

"Why should we care? GAH!" Midnight said, grabbing her head in pain where her brother hit her.

"I'm sorry about her...Now what did you need?" Ring said.

"Well nothing...It's just you're sitting in my usual compartment." Draco said.

"Ah well we can leave."

"No it's fine I just hope you don't mind three more people."

Directly after Draco said that two more people stepped in. A Italian boy and a girl who had a face like a dog's.

"OH MY GOD!" Midnight yelled, pointing at the pug faced girl.

"What! Do I have something on my face?" The girl asked.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A DOG!"

"WHAT!"

"MIDNIGHT APOLOGIZE!" Ring hissed.

"Right! Sorry all dogs out there!" Midnight said.

"Well I guess that works."

Naruto, Ring and Midnight fell down laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The girl yelled.

"Oh it's just a joke doggy girl." Midnight said.

"I am not 'doggy girl'! My name is Pansy Parkingston."

"I'm Blaise Zabini."

"""**Well hello! We're the Uzumaki Triplets! Midnight, Ring, and Naruto Uzumaki!**""" The triplets said in unison.

"What house are you in?" Blaise asked.

"We don't know we're getting sorted today." Ring said.

"So you're 1st years?" Draco asked.

"No 8th." Midnight said.

"But...You're not even sorted!" Pansy said.

"We're from the recently discovered country! We learn so fast, we're on the advanced level!" Naruto said.

"Wow...We hope you get sorted into our house." Draco said.

"Which is?" Midnight asked.

"Slytherin." Blaise said.

"Ah..."

Their conversation was about to go into the sensitive 'What kind of magic do you do?' When there was yelling outside.

"TROLLY!"

"What's the trolly?" Midnight asked

"It's a candy wagon." Draco said.

"""**CANDY!**""" The triplets yelled.

"Do you want some?

"""**Yes please!**"""

"Okay I'll get you some."

The triplets watched as Draco bought them some candy.

"Thank you!" Midnight yelled, glomping Draco, "Right now I love you!"

Draco blushed red. Midnight then let go of Draco and attacked a chocolate frog, throwing it in her mouth as it started to move.

"What are these?" Naruto asked, pointing at jelly beans.

"Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans. Their jelly beans." Draco said.

"Cool?"

"Their quite yummy...As long as you don't get a nasty one like dirt or earwax."

"That's just gross! But it's time to test my luck!" Midnight yelled, picking up a brown jelly bean and popping it into her mouth.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"It's...Chocolate." Midnight said.

"Well then it's my turn!"

Naruto grabbed an orange one and popped it into his mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled

"WHAT?" Ring asked/yelled.

"IT..."

"It?"

"IT!"

"IT WHAT!"

"IT TASTES LIKE RAMEN!"

Midnight and Ring face-planted. Just as they lay there twitching, there was a knock on the door.

Naruto, being the saint he is(And the only person awake...NOT!XD)answered the door. It was the red haired boy again this time with two other people, a girl with hair so bushy it would make a squirrel hide in shame, and a boy with black hair so messy it would put Edward Sissorhands to shame.

"Uh oh. Mayonaka, Ring we have company." Naruto said.

"Oh jeez don't you ever give up!" Midnight hissed.

"Well I thought I should introduce you to Harry Potter. I am sure you've heard of him." The red head said, pointing to the green eyed boy.

"""**Nope never heard of him**"" All three of the Uzumaki triplets said.

"Where the hell have you been all your life!" The bushy haired girl hissed.

"Oh you know hanging with Sweetny Todd, Jack Sparrow, The Mad Hatter, and Edward Sissorhands...I'm from the ninja world you idiot squirrel." Midnight hissed.

"I am not a squirrel! My name is Hermione Granger." The girl said.

"Ah ha! Now was that so hard! Honestly people here are so rude!" Midnight said.

Most everyone blushed red.

"Ah sorry we never introduced ourselves. I'm Ron Weasly." The red head said, "You now know Harry and Hermione and probably the snakes too...So who are you?"

"""**Midnight, Ring, and Naruto Uzumaki at your service.**""" The triplets sang, getting up and bowing.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

"Same." Ron said.

"We're nearing Hogwarts...We have to go change! Hope that you get sorted into our house!" Hermione said leaving.

Once the Golden Trio was out of hearing range, Hermione said.

"Ninja world? The poor girl must be delusional! We have to tell the Headmaster."

Back in the compartment, Midnight, Ring and Naruto were complaining about the robes.

_"These annoying clothes are sooooo uncomfortable! And so stuffy too!" _Midnight groaned.

_"These shoes are way to tight! And their in my size!" _Naruto hissed.

_"And the quality is just horrible!" _Ring sighed.

_"""__**WE WANT OUR NINJA ATTIRE!**__"""_ The triplets whined.

"Um...What?" Pansy asked.

"Hmm? Oh we're speaking in Japanese." Midnight said.

"Ah...Oh looky...We're here." Draco said, looking out the window.

"WOAH!" Naruto yelled.

The Uzumaki triplets eyes widened, there was a ginormous castle and one thought crossed the minds of the Tailed Beasts inside them...

_**'''Oh how fun this is going to be hehehehehe"""**_

_ '''Hnn? Did you say something Kuro? Kyuubi? Ringu?'''_

_**'''Nothing at all pathetic hosts nothing at all...'''**_

_**

* * *

**_

**MRITMD:I know I'm awesome no need to tell me the obvious! Next chapter! A strange sorting! A dark secret! And the Foxes Moon! **

**Midnight:Oh **

**Naruto:We're**

**Ring:Doomed!**

**MRITMD:DAMN STRAIGHT!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Mayonaka:Midnight

Kyuubi no Kitsune: Nine-Tailed Fox

Kurogitsune: Black Fox

Kuro no Kyuubi no Kitsune: Black Nine-Tailed Fox

Ringurida: Ring Leader

Aw wa Seiko: Aww fuck.


	3. AN!

AN!

I know many of you were hoping for a new chapter of 'Times 3', but this is a Authors Note, hence the AN any how! I wanted to correct some mistakes...1)All of them are in 8th year and there are more years to come! So hush about that! 2)Voldemort is still at large, but in hiding and very VERY weak he needs a certain "power" that 3 certain Uzumaki's have. 3)Dumbles is going to be a smidgen manipulative, but it's gonna be a good thing in the end...4) I decided that the _**Kyuubi no Kitsune**_, the _**Kuro no Kyuubi no Kitsune**_ or more commonly known(By me) as the _**Kurogitsune **_AND the_** Ringurida **_are to be released by a "freak accident" or in other words McGongall is being stupid and summons them. So here are the new improvements and yes Harry is going to kill Voldie in the end just with the help of a certain fox**S** power!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Times 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

**MRITMD: Hey ya'll! I'm back again sorry for the long wait I had a major writers block and the little plot fox kept running away! But I finally caught it *Holds up a tiny blue and black fox the size of a teen girl's palm* On to the chappie! FLAMES WILL BURN THE MINI PLOT FOX! Think of tiny Airashii-Chan! Yes I named the foxie Airashii. And I have decided NOT to unseal the Nine-tailed Foxes**

**Main pairings: DracoxOC and NarutoxOC.**

_"Japanese"_

"English"

~Jutsu~

_**Spells**_

_**"(Kyubbi, Kurogitsune, Ringurida talking)"**_

_*Parsletounge*_

_

* * *

_

_**Summery:**_

_ "Um...What?" Pansy asked._

_ "Hmm? Oh we're speaking in Japanese." Midnight said._

_ "Ah...Oh looky...We're here." Draco said, looking out the window._

_ "WOAH!" Naruto yelled._

_ The Uzumaki triplets eyes widened, there was a ginormus castle and one thought crossed the minds of the Tailed Beasts inside them..._

**'''Oh how fun this is going to be hehehehehe"""**

'''Hnn? Did you say something Kuro? Kyuubi? Ringu?'''

**'''Nothing at all pathetic hosts nothing at all...'''**

**

* * *

**

Midnight sighed and climbed off the train following a giant of a man, he reminded her of Jiraiya, that damned perv, but not for the reason most people might think. Kuro was hiding something again, although this didn't really surprise her. Kuro and Kyuubi were always hiding something. Ringu was WAY too lazy to hide anything! He'd probably give away the plan to be able to go to sleep! He reminded Midnight of Shikamaru, that cloud loving crazy-monkey.

"_Is something on your mind_?" Ring asked.

"_Nah, just thinking that the Foxes are hiding something_." Midnight said.

"_What else is new?" _Naruto asked.

"_I_ _know what you mean Naruto, I know what you mean._"

"Penny for your thoughts...And translation." Draco said.

"It's nothing you'd want to know Dray." Midnight said.

"Try me. And what's with the Dray?"

"Dray's your nickname, **deal with it!**" Midnight said, when Draco tried to argue, "And as for your other question...All in due time."

Draco looked confused, but followed the Uzumaki triplets, and just as they were going to enter the castle, a certain red head came up to them.

"What do you want Weasley?" Draco asked/hissed.

"I want to talk to the Uzumakis." Ron answered.

"What do you want?" Midnight asked, her patience wearing thin.

"I want you to apologize for kicking me out of your compartment."

"Why should I? You were THREATENING Naruto!"

"Ron just drop it and go inside." Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No way in Hell Harry." Ron said, pulling out his wand, "I want an apology NOW."

"How about...No." Midnight said.

Ron made a annoyed noise and raised his wand.

"_**Stupefy!**_" He yelled.

Midnight's eyes widened as the spell hit her and threw her against a tree, but just as the spell hit, she heard a familiar growl and the swishing of nine tails, nullifying the spell.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled.

"That ought to teach her." Ron said.

"That's not what I was referring to."

"Hunh?"

There was a low growl and Midnight got up off the ground, when she looked at them...Her eyes were slitted and red. Like a fox.

_**"Pathetic mortal! You dare try to hurt me! You shall die a thousand deaths for that!" **_ 'Midnight' hissed.

"M-Midnight!" Draco exclaimed.

Midnight turned to Draco.

_**"You dare to call me by my pathetic excuse of a hosts name! I am the great and powerful Kuro no Kyuubi no Kitsune! Or in other names the Kurogitsune! I am more powerfull than all of you combined! Only my twin brother the Kyuubi no Kitsune and our leader the Ringurida can try to control me!" **_

Naruto, Ring, Draco, Harry and Ron looked absolutely terrified. Draco, Harry and Ron because they never heard of the Tailed Beasts. And Naruto and Ring because they couldn't calm her down with out releasing the seals.

_**"I am all power-! No! How dare you try to take contro-!**_ PWA!" Midnight yelled, "Fwaa! That was weird! I never saw Kuro react that badly to anything!"

"_Midnight you don't think that spells actually weaken the seals right?_" Naruto asked.

"_I'm sorry Naru-Chan that's the only logical explanation! AND it explains why that spell didn't do anything to me_" Midnight said.

"_Great! This year is going to be Hell!_" Ring hissed.

"Well lets go inside and forget this ever happened! Oh and Draco, Harry, Ron?"

"""Yeah?""" The three said people asked.

"That was all an illusion!"

"But it looked so real!" Harry protested.

"And that proves we're ninja! Because our Genjutsu or Occular Tricks are so good!"

Harry and Ron nodded, but Draco knew something was up, but decided not to ponder on it because if he did they would be late.

The Uzumaki Triplets and Draco soon found their small group, but when they were about to go into the Great Hall, the Uzumaki triplets were told to stay behind. Naturally they protested, but stopped when Snape(Draco told them who he was)glared at them. The sorting for the first years went by pretty quickly and then it was their turn, but instead of going in with the first years, Dumbledore introduced them!

"As you all know by now there was a strange new country that had been recently discovered." Dumbledore said, watching as murmuring 'yes's came, "Well there are three 16 year old kids that came here from that country, so please give a warm welcome to Midnight, Ring and Naruto Uzumaki."

There was some clapping as they walked down the hall to the table where the professors and headmaster were sitting.

Midnight had to repeat rule number 1 of the ninja code to Ring and Naruto earlier.

~Flash back~

_ 'Naruto don't walk through the hall with a giant smile on your face!_' Midnight hissed, '_And Ring stop looking so giddy! Do I have to repeat this again!'_

At their nod, Midnight sighed, but repeated her words.

'_Rule number 1 of the ninja code! All ninjas must keep their emotions under check and never show unnecessary emotion! Got it?_'

When they nodded, Midnight smiled and they headed in.

~End flashback~

Midnight sat down on the stool and they put the Sorting Hat on her head.

_"__**Well well if it isn't a little girl. Why I see great courage in you! But wait whats this? A seal? Let's take a look shall we?**_" The hat asked in her head.

"_NO! Please don't go in there!_" Midnight said in her mind, but it was all in vain, because she and the hat were already there.

"_**What do we have here?**_" The hat asked, looking straight at Kuro.

_**"Who dares desturb my slumber? I am oh so tired so leave me! Before I rip out your heart!" **_The Kurogitsune growled.

"_Nice to see you too Kuro._" Midnight muttered.

_**"Why if it isn't my host! Are you finally here to release me! No? I thought not. Well I don't care leave me! Before I expose myself to your new peers."**_

"_Of course Kuro. Sorry to bother you, you bloody fox!_"

"**Well I know know where to put you...****SLYTHERIN!**" The hat shrieked.

Midnight sighed, got up and sat down at the table waiting for her brothers. After around 10 minutes for each, all of the Uzumakis got sorted into Slytherin and all because of 2 very temperamental foxes and a pissed of ring leader.

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said, and food appeared everywhere on the table.

Midnight and Ring filled their plates and began to eat, but stopped when they noticed that Naruto wasn't eating.

"_Naru-Chan what's wrong?_" Midnight asked.

"_They have no ramen._" Naruto said.

"You'll live!" Ring hissed.

"I want my ramen!" Naruto mumbled, and as he said this a bowl of ramen appeared on his plate. Naruto looked up and thanked God and began to eat. Midnight's left eye began to twitch and it took all of Ring's will power not to face plant right there.

After the whole meal, they had walked to the Slytherin dorms. They were told about when the curfew was what rooms were the girls and which ones were the boys and all that jazz.

After Midnight got ready for bed she was flooded with questions, some being...'What are you!' 'I've never seen a Sorting that took so long!' and so on, luckily living with Ring and Naruto gave her some 'special powers' or in other words the extraordinary ability to tune anyone and everyone out.

Midnight did exactly that and went to sleep one thought crossed both hers and Kuro's mind.

_'__**"Ring was right...This year is going to be Hell! Heaven help us Tsunade-Baa-Chan!"**__'_

_

* * *

_

**MRITMD:I did it! WooT! And now next time you will see me in the story! But strangly not in the way you think! Review please! Reviews will let me feed the super adorable Plot Fox! Think of scrawny Airashii-Chan please! You don't want her to starve do you!**

**Translations:**

Airashii-Adorable

Baa-Chan-Grandma, I think.

Chan-It's an honorific!

Kyuubi no Kitsune-Nine tailed fox

Kuro no Kyuubi no Kitsune-Black Nine tailed fox

Kurogitsune-Black fox

Ringurida-Ring leader.

Kuro-Black


End file.
